Fortaleciendo Alianza Ruso
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Rusia/China También de una conversacion por MSN XD... con Lemon incluido...
1. Fortaleciendo Alianza Ruso China

Fortaleciendo Alianza Ruso-China

- ¡Aléjate de mi ARU! - y China huye.

-... es divertido ver tu rostro aterrorizado China... da...

- No te me acerques Aru...

- Más cerca -– ju… - sonríe.

- Que no, ¡Rusia aléjate, aru!

- Pero China... ¿acaso no te gustan los pandas?... yo soy un panda... - se acerca más.

-... Ahm... no, tú no eres un panda - debajo de la mesa.

- Ju... te encontré da... - se agacho bajo la mesa sonriéndole, con una de sus manos la toma y la manda a volar.

-... ¡MALDITO QUE CREES QUE HACES!, esa mesa la hice yo - fue a recoger los restos.

- Rusia apareció por su espalda rodeándole con sus brazos dejándole sin salida - China eres cruel da... ni siquiera permites que me acerque... y te importa una mesa más que yo... - susurro en su oído.

- Por supuesto... esta mesa es preciada... y tú la destruyes como si nada - dijo cabizbajo - A-Además, porque tendría... - se dio media vuelta en los brazos de Rusia - Ya no importa, solo no vuelvas a romper mis cosas...

- Sonrió como si fuese un niño - tendré más cuidado... - beso sus labios - pero no huyas de mi ¿sí?...

- Pero siempre que me atrapas me haces cosas pervertidas, es como si fuera solo un objeto sexual para ti - hizo un puchero mirando sus ojos.

- ¿Ha?... ¿yo?... es solo... que deseo mantenerte conmigo... ju... - volvió a sonreír - quiero que me des tu calor Yao...

- Ah... Iván, pero no todo es sexo... t-tu... lo sabes ¿no? - se sonrojo un poco mirando el pecho de este y luego besando sus labios - ya suéltame…

- Pero Yao... tu eres quien me obliga a terminar así... da... - lo aprieta mas a su cuerpo - resistiéndote... de esa forma... terminas provocándome...

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te lo de todo así como así? - hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo - suéltame Iván, Kiku está en la casa.

- ¿Te preocupa que nos vea?... - se borro por unos momentos la sonrisa de sus labios y miro hacia el frente - pero... creo que es un poco tarde - le soltó poniéndose de pie, se acercaba al chico de cabellos negros parado frente a estos - bien... China... entonces volveré en otro momento... - no dejaría que nadie viera que aquellas palabras se habían clavado en su pecho con profundidad...

- Ah... - miró hacia el suelo observando como la espalda de Iván se alejaba entre la nieve por el invierno que emancipaba el lugar. Tomo en brazos al pequeño Kiku - ¡IVÁN! - trato de alcanzarlo mientras corría con el niño en brazos - Iván... ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? - miro hacia un lado sonrojado, por la corrida y por la persona que amaba.

- Gracias... Yao... - sonrió - pero creo que a Kiku no le agrado... - miraba al pequeño en brazos de Yao - además... deje algunas cosas inconclusas es casa... pero... tal vez venga en otro momento...

- Sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando le rechazó y solo bajó mas la cabeza - E-Esta bien... nos vemos - lo tomo con su mano libre por la bufanda y le robo un beso - nos vemos… - Sonrió y corrió con Kiku en brazos - ¡QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE, VENDRAS!

- Sonrió unos momentos observando como este se alejaba pero aquella sonrisa estaba llena de dolor.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron varios años, Kiku inclusive se había separado del lado de Yao, en medio de tantos problemas para ambas naciones se reencontraron en una de las reuniones junto a los demás países.

* * *

Nuevamente hacia frio, tenía una bufanda y se tapaba las orejas con un gorrito, definitivamente la navidad se acercaba, y el frio llegaba con ella.

De pronto vio a todo el mundo sentado, y se sentó al lado de quien le tocaba en esa reunión, Rusia.

No le hablo nunca más en su vida, porque al final, nunca le ayudo, ni con Kiku, ni con nada en los tiempos de crisis, estaba profundamente dolido con el ruso.

* * *

No era como si fuera bien recibido en aquel lugar, ya eran tiempos modernos las guerras entre los países habían cesado, pero aun estaba el miedo de los demás hacia él, el odio en sus miradas tontamente disimuladas, exceptuando a algunos que definitivamente y a pesar de todo no reflejaban odio en sus miradas, había asistido a aquel lugar porque solo deseaba sentirse menos solo de lo que siempre había estado, desde la última vez que había estado junto a China.

* * *

Estaba en silencio al lado del otro, ignorándolo rotundamente, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo, mientras se reía un poco de las actitudes de los demás, mirando las escenas en silencio, y miraba de reojo a Kiku, quien estaba igual de callado que el.

- Bueno, opino que quizás en vez de poner más represas eléctricas, debamos plantar mas, la flora y fauna es una cosa que estamos extinguiendo, y no creo que sea necesario poner más de esas cosas que solo destruyen nuestro animales.

* * *

Ahí estaba escuchándole sonriendo mientras que por dentro su corazón se alteraba cada vez que escuchaba su voz, sabia a la perfección que Yao le odiaba más que nunca, pero también sabia que no lo había hecho con ese propósito, todas las guerras en las que se involucraron, todos los problemas internos con su gente, le habían mantenido alejado y solo por mucho tiempo sin darse cuenta que el tiempo pasaba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

- Hey Rusia... ¿qué opinas de la idea que ha dado China? - pregunto como siempre Alemania tratando de mantener el asunto antes que se desviara. - Tu siempre estas ahí callado sonriendo pero muy raras veces escuchamos tu opinión, ahora dinos que piensas.

- ¿Yo? Yo... pienso que no es una mala idea da... - y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa, con una voz y actitud de un niño - dedicarnos a restaurar en lo más posible lo que destruimos como países es bueno... aunque en casa es muy difícil que de den algunas plantas por el frio, hay animales y vegetaciones que logran sobrevivir... ju...

- Aun así tu país puede tener vegetación - después de mucho tiempo le dedico la palabra, aun así, sin mirarle a la cara - Si no quieres participar, entonces pueden cooperar los países que pueden, como Latinoamérica y los demás... Grecia también - Sonriéndole al resto.

- Ya esperaba una respuesta como esa de parte de China... - sonreía - seria divertido participar de esto, así que lo haré... además disfruto de plantar flores en casa... - eso ultimo nadie se lo espero, y es que no podían tener una imagen del cruel Rusia disfrutando de enterrar semillas, aun así muchos de los países trataron de hacerse una imagen mental.

- Yao lo miro sorprendido, y luego se levanto - disculpen, necesito unos minutos - Se disculpo y se largo al baño, necesitaba mojarse el rostro, todo ese tema con Rusia lo estaba martirizando.

Una vez China se hubo marchado, comenzó el show entre países, hablando tonterías y peleando por nada, al final la reunión se había dado por terminada como siempre pero esta vez, acordando plantar en parejas en casa de uno y luego en la del otro. Para cuando China volvió solo estaba Alemania y Rusia en el salón, el rubio le informo de lo acordado y que todas las parejas ya se habían formado por lo que Rusia trabajaría con él.

- Ah... me da igual - Dijo al aire - Si la reunión ha terminado, me iré - Se dio media vuelta, no se quedaría a charlar

- Hey~ China... no hemos acordado que casa visitara quien primero... - decía mientras se ponía de pie y le daba alcance.

- Me da igual - dijo sin más caminando mas rápido para que Iván no le alcanzara - tu casa o la mía, da igual…

- ¿He?... - sonrió y apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo nuevamente - pues entonces ve a mi casa... tengo varias semillas y algunas plantas...

- Bien... - frunció el ceño - iré el sábado a las 2, nos vemos - Se fue finalmente corriendo, huyendo, siempre huyendo de Iván.

- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con las personas huyendo de él, dejando de mostrar aquella sonrisa, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior - no hay nada que hacer...

El sábado se apresuro en llegar, y ese día Yao se demoró dos horas en aparecer en casa de Iván, en ese palacio que casi le daba escalofríos.

- ¡Estoy aquí!

- La puerta la abrió un Ruso lleno de tierra hasta la cara, con una sonrisa - ha China... he empezado antes, ya que creí que no vendrías da... - le dejo pasar, su casa estaba muy vieja y varias zonas estaban dañadas, pero sobre todo, el eco de sus voces, y sus pasos daban a entender lo vacía que estaba.

- Sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al estar allí, tanto que tuvo que tocarlo antes de pasar, y con una mueca en su rostro lo miró. Era el mismo, el mismo solitario niño con el que jugaba en su infancia - Iván, voltéate…

- ¿Eh? - giro primero su rostro para luego observarlo - ¿qué sucede China? - luego le siguió su cuerpo mientras le observaba con preocupación.

- Acercó la bufanda sucia del ruso y le limpio el rostro con su manga, estando muy cerca de sus labios, aun así sin darse cuenta de ello. - ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de actuar como un niño?, siempre estas ensuciándote de esta forma...

- La mirada de Iván no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, pero corto el contacto de sus ojos rápidamente una vez Yao hubo limpiado su rostro. Dolía, dolía profundamente y sentía que no lo podría ocultar, se mantenía en silencio apartando su rostro de la mirada de China - es algo que no podre dejar atrás... - continuo con sus pasos conduciendo a ambos al patio del dueño de casa.

- Yao sintió que el corazón se le encogía, no podía verlo mas así - Iván... ¿que pasó? - se colocó un delantal y comenzó a moverse para dejar las semillas a un lado y el abono en otro.

- ¿De qué hablas China? - sonrió mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los hoyos que cavaba con sus propias manos.

- Le dolía el estomago y se sentó a mirarlo - no es tan tarde, ven aquí... - lo llamo con su mano y una sonrisa, cuando de pronto no pudo más y sus lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Yao... - lo observo, sabía que todo le había dolido a ambos pero... pero... - per... don... - no tenía ni quería pensar en nada... solo se acerco a China y le abrazo con fuerza, su dolor salía a flote y sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir...

- Sin decir nada, le acarició la cabeza, sus lagrimas sin parar de llorar, no sabía cómo apoyarle, todos esos años juzgándolo mal, no lo soportaba mas.

- No Iván, perdóname a mi... -– Le susurro al oído, cargándose en los sacos de semillas - Iván... no... No llores más…

- No... Porque... porque prometí que nos veríamos... y aun así... no fui capaz de acercarme a ti... ni siquiera durante la guerra... - sus lágrimas comenzaban a detenerse - estoy tan solo desde que deje de verte... cada día más solo...

- Iván, ya... no llores, ya pasó, está bien, yo... también tuve una guerra... - sonrió un poco, sin embargo sus ojos aun inundados en lagrimas. - Ya no importa Rusia.

- Yao... no volveré a alejarme de tu lado... no lo hare... - tomo su rostro y seco las lagrimas de la nación, sonrió suavemente y beso sus labios, como había deseado hacerlo todos esos largos años.

- Iván... - su sonrojo era notorio, pero estaba feliz, le sonrió y pesco su bufanda, como siempre lo hacía para besarle en los labios.


	2. Antes de la Reunión

Antes de la Reunión

Yao lo abraza…

- Yao~ - lo recibe en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? - Lo mira a los ojos.

- Chu~ - le da un beso profundizando rápidamente con su lengua.

- Ah... Rusia... déjame un poco - Se separo.

- ¿Eh?... ¿qué sucede Yao?... ¿te apreté mucho?...

- Eh... no... - miro hacia un lado sonrojado - es que... puede venir alguien...

- Siempre te preocupa que alguien llegue a vernos... - se acerca a sus labios posando los suyos suavemente - pero ¿sabes?... no es un secreto para nadie nuestra relación... -– sonríe.

- Lo sé aru, pero no es eso… - le da un pequeño beso - es que nos pillen en "eso" aru…

- ¿Eso?... - sonrió con picardía lamiendo su cuello - ¿a qué refieres con "eso"?

- Tu sabes... eso... sexo, aru - dejo que el otro le lamiera el cuello sonriendo de medio lado - me haces cosquillas Aru.

- Ju... - mordió le suave piel de China dejando una marca en esta.

- Ahm... - se quejo un poco arqueando su espalda, cerrando sus ojos y estremeciéndose.

- Lo empujo sobre la mesa apoyándose sobre este - tenemos el suficiente tiempo antes de que lleguen los demás...

- A-ah… - sin alcanzar a protestar beso al chico y abrió sus piernas para que tuviera más espacio después de todo, el también lo extrañaba.

- Acaricio su entrepierna apretándola ligeramente - ¿dejaras que lo haga aquí?... - toco su rostro.

- Ahh... Iván, no es correcto aquí... - Su cuerpo tremendamente sensible comenzó a acalorarse por las caricias de Rusia - no... Iván, detente…

- Sonreía ante las reacciones de China, abrió con su otra mano la ropa de este si dejar de acariciar su entrepierna - ¿acaso no es más excitante así Yao?

- A-ahhh... - debía aceptar que Iván tenía razón, el peligro de que los fueran a pillar era realmente excitante, aceptando por fin las caricias del contrario, se dejó acariciar y tomo su rostro para besarlo - lo pagaras Aru… - lo miro a los ojos sonrojado, estremeciéndose.

- Ju… - rio ante la amenaza del otro –- claro Yao… estaré dispuesto a pagarte cualquier cosa… - beso el pecho del asiático cuando este estuvo a su vista.

- M-maldito… - enredo sus manos en el cabello del chico, gimiendo quedito con unos cuantos suspiros.

- Maldíceme todo lo que desees Yao… - dijo sarcástico – ya sabes que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo… - esta vez su mano desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera del pantalón del otro dando espacio a que su mano entrase.

- Ah… - se sonrojo aun más, ahora hasta las orejas por el toque repentino del ruso. Cuando pudo relajarse su mano se guio hasta el vientre y luego a la entrepierna de Iván, apretándolo suavemente con una sonrisa de medio lado - Iván, estas duro...

- Claro que lo estoy… - esta vez su mirada ya era algo más seria, aunque su sonrisa aun se mantenía en su semblante –- ver tu rostro y escucharte gemir me excita… - poso sus labios en uno de los pezones de Yao y lo lamio.

- Ah... n-no... digas algo tan vergonzoso - comenzó a mover descaradamente sus caderas gimiendo cada vez mas quedito, ya estaba tremendamente duro, implorando bajito por mas - Ah... Iván...

- Está bien… - sonrió entendiendo a la perfección lo que deseaba China en aquel momento, tomo con ambas manos su pantalón desabrochándolo sacando su propio miembro, cerca de ellos había unos pequeños platos con margarina la que uso como lubricante una vez hubo quitado los pantalones del asiático -– no hay mucho tiempo antes que los demás lleguen… - sonrió.

- ¡E-Entonces hazlo ya! - le reclamo con los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado tomando su nuca y besándolo profundamente, mientras abría sus piernas masturbando el miembro del otro.

- Dio un jadeo ahogado cuando el otro comenzó a masturbarlo, después de dejarle un momento que lo hiciera procedió a penetrar territorio Chino, comenzando con sus movimientos un poco bruscos.

- Ahh... Iván - movió su cadera en contra del contrario aunque le dolía un montón, su entrada y la enorme extensión de Rusia - Ahh... - Su mano se fue a su boca para no poder gemir, y así Rusia no le oyera.

- Apenas observo como el otro tapo su boca la quito afirmando ambas desde las muñecas contra la mesa, firme. Sus movimientos eran profundos y un tanto hoscos - ¿te lastimo demasiado… Yao? – rio malicioso.

- ¡Ah! IVAN, no... No tan fuerte - Sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Paró de mover su cadera pues ya le dolía bastante a pesar de estar lubricado, sin embargo se sentía fatal - No... Iván, me rompo, me lastimas... - lo miro a penas.

- Um… - hizo un pequeño puchero para disminuir la intensidad de sus movimientos –- disculpa Yao… creo que me excedí… - susurro mientras mordía suavemente su oído.

Agradeció que Iván disminuyera la intensidad, ahora disfrutando más, llevando su mano a acariciar su propio miembro, comenzado de nuevo con las ondulaciones en su cadera.

No quería decir más, beso a Iván de nuevo, a pesar de su brusquedad, lo quería, no, lo amaba, y era ese amor que hacía que lo soportara.

Los movimientos continuaron, hasta que el calor en el interior de Rusia aumento, y sus gemidos aun ahogados ahora eran más audibles. Los movimientos en ambos eran más rápidos, aunque de parte del ruso más cuidadoso, el calor había inundado toda la habitación.

- ¡Ahhh! Iván... me corro - aviso sin más moviendo su cadera y luego masturbándose con las dos manos, mirando a los ojos de Rusia - Ahh... - apretó su esfínter comenzando a correrse, sabiendo que aquello succionaría a Iván.

- Ha… Yao… me has manchado – sonrió mientras llevaba un poco del liquido a sus labios -– pero… tendrás que resistir hasta que me corra… - lo tomo firmemente continuando con sus movimientos hasta que se corrió en el interior de China.

Quedó en silencio después de la corrida de Rusia, oyendo como Alfred llegaba junto a Arthur.

- Ahh Iván, parame... aru… no me puedo mover - se sentía avergonzado, aun estaba manchado de su propio semen y aun mas, aun se encontraba con sus genitales al aire.

- Ju… - sonrió –- no te preocupes -– tomo una servilleta y limpio su cuerpo y arreglo sus ropas para dirigirse a la puerta – descuida Yao… los distraeré unos momentos hasta que estés presentable… - y se topo de frente a ambas naciones manteniéndolas "ocupadas" como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Yao suspiró pesadamente pues en realidad no estaba tan mal como fingió. Se levantó y caminó cojeando, diablos Rusia sabia como maltratarlo sexualmente. Salió saludando al resto de los chicos y luego fue a la sala de junta, mirando el asiento poniendo una mueca al sentir el dolor con solo pensarlo.

- Rusia tomo asiento junto a él mientras ambas naciones los observaban, las miradas de Arthur y Alfred se paseaban de China a Rusia y viceversa - ¿sucede algo? -– pregunto finalmente con su ya típica sonrisa.

- Oh... no nada, pero parece que Yao no se ve muy bien - dijo Arthur mirando a China, tomando una galleta y comer.

-... estoy bien - aun no se sentaba solo estaba detrás de su asiento esperando que el dolor se le pasara un poco, aunque sea un poco.

- Ha… se preguntan por qué no se sienta aun ¿no? -– sonrió había dado en el clavo y los tres lo miraron atónitos –- son tan predecibles… entonces les diré… - miro a Yao de reojo y luego volvió la vista a ambos que le miraban – golpee a China accidentalmente por lo que ahora no puede sentarse… da… - no esperaba que le creyeran pero le bastaba con que fingieran que sí.

- Claro... y le pegaste en el trasero - Inglaterra hablo sin tomarle mucha atención estaba concentrado en lo delicioso que estaban las galletas.

-... V-voy a buscar a Kiku - se retiró dejando a los chicos solos, pues no quería discutir con ellos, buscando al asiático.

- Supongo que al final te lo "comiste" - dijo Alfred con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Ha?... –- lo miro inocentemente - ¿de qué hablas Alfred?… solo lo golpee como podría hacerlo contigo ahora… da…

- Hiugh... - miró a China hablando con Kiku - ¿eh? que lindo se ven dos asiáticos juntos - le sonrió a Rusia intentando molestarlo.

- Rusia se volteo a verlos, no dejaría que el otro le molestase –- claro, después de todo Yao le crio… era tan adorable Japón de pequeño… - soltó una risilla mirando a Alfred – seguro tu también lo eras…

Alfred ignoro a Rusia y Japón entro con China, ambos juntos si se veían bien, Alfred en eso tenía razón.

- Entonces quedamos en esa…

- Entonces quedamos en eso - dijo China finalmente recibiendo una sonrisa de Japón.

China miro el asiento de nuevo y al final se sentó mientras Japón lo observaba preocupado.

Como era de costumbre para Rusia, observaba en silencio las acciones de los demás y disfrutaba en ver las discusiones que se generaban a la hora de las reuniones, especialmente las peleas entre Alfred, Arthur y Francis, y aun más a Ludwig alterado por el desorden.

China estaba inquieto con las miradas que le echaba Japón, algo lindas y desafiantes, se sentía un tanto intimidado por este, con sus manos y mirada abajo, poniendo nula atención a la reunión.

A pesar de las constantes peleas y discusiones tontas, se podía sentir una ambiente pesado en la sala. Pero por suerte para muchos la reunión se había dado por terminada y las naciones comenzaron a marcharse.

- Yao~ - se acerco Rusia a China –- ¿te irás conmigo a casa?...

- Ah, me da igual total mi casa queda de camino - dejo que lo abrazara y luego se acerco Japón - ¿qué pasa Kiku?

- Yo también... eh... ¿puedo ir con ustedes? - miro a Yao simplemente, fulminando con la mirada a Rusia, igual a cuando era niño.

- Claro… no hay problema a que nos acompañes… - sonrió amablemente aunque sabía que nunca llegarían a llevarse, prefería ahorrarse los problemas y no molestar a Yao.

Se sentía incomodo entre Kiku e Iván pues Kiku a veces podía llegar a ser violento solo con la mirada de amenaza. Suspiro pesadamente, debían dejar a Kiku en su casa primero antes de irse a su casa.

- Iván, iré a dejar a Kiku, ¿me acompañas?

- Claro Yao… - no dejaría a su China a solas con Japón, no lo haría por ningún motivo.

- Gracias… - de alguna forma sonrió de una manera linda, pero Kiku se lo llevo tomando de su mano, alejándolo de Rusia mientras un incomodado Yao se volteaba a sonreírle avergonzado y pedirle disculpas con una mano.

- Rusia solo asintió a su disculpa con una sonrisa estaba realmente molesto, por aquella actitud pero sabia disimularlo bastante bien. Finalmente al llegar a casa de Kiku ambos se quedaron de pie en la entrada mientras Yao intercambiaba unas últimas palabras con Japón.

Se despidió al fin de Japón y pronto vio la nieve que caía de camino, aun estando en las localidades de Japón.

- Se parece a Rusia con tanta nieve… - hablo por la prefectura de Hokkaido sonriéndole a Rusia y riendo un poco, mientras hacia una bola de nieve y se la plantaba a Rusia en el cuerpo.

- Si… - dijo suavemente, al tiempo que formaba una bola el también arrojándola al otro – pero… es mas frio en casa…

- Se rio un poco y al final tomo la mano de Rusia, estaba fría, tan fría como la nieve. Lo atrajo con fuerza y finalmente lo beso en los labios - Vamos a casa…


	3. Invierno y calor

Invierno y calor

- China se acerca a acurrucarse.

- El día está bastante frio... - le rodeo con sus brazos sabía que Yao no estaba acostumbrado al general de invierno como él.

- Si pero... yo tengo calor - le miro sonrojado pues había una zona en China en el noreste donde había un incendio forestal enorme - Ah...

- Rusia toco su frente - estas muy afiebrado China...

- Se recuesta boca arriba pues ese incendio en realidad era grande. Tose un poco y mira a Rusia - me duele...

- Yao… dime ¿Qué ocurre en tu casa? - lo miro un poco preocupado pues el rubor en el rostro de China era bastante grande.

- Ngh... - cerro los ojos no quería preocupar más a su aliado - no importa, pasará... - o al menos eso creía él.

- China… - dijo suavemente –- si te duele es porque algo grave pasa en tu casa… si me dices puedo enviar ayuda para que estés bien.

- No es nada... hay... un incendio forestal - termino por decirle a Rusia - pero... - le agarro la mano antes que hiciera algo - está bien...

- ¿Estás seguro?... no te ves para nada bien… - acaricio su rostro observándole, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que Iván no mostraba aquella sonrisa si no que solo una preocupación verdadera por la otra nación.

- Hng... - en una parte en su hombro y parte de su pectoral derecho comenzaba a verse una quemadura grave - ah... - se toco el hombro realmente dolía.

- Rusia lo observo unos momentos, luego cuidadosamente lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al baño - China… puede que al menos esto calme tu dolor - lleno la bañera con agua fría, my fría en esos momentos por el invierno y sumergió al asiático en ella.

- ¡Hng! - aguanto el frio del agua mientras unas lágrimas salían, y la imagen de 22 personas se le venían a la mente, dejándole un trago amargo - han... muerto 22 - respiro agitado echando su cabeza en la tina, mientras el incendio que hace tres días lo molestaba comenzaba a detenerse.

- Um… espera aquí un momento… - se puso en pie, fue a hablar para el envió inmediato de apoyo. Sabía que si le decía algo a Yao en esos momentos él se negaría, pero China ya se daría cuenta luego. - ¿Aun duele?...

-Ah... ya menos... - se tocaba el hombro viendo aquella cicatriz que le había dejado el incendio, haciendo una mueca al verla.

- Sonrió - descuida, con el tiempo esa cicatriz comenzara a borrarse…

- Solo si me hacen un implante de tejido - rio un poco con dificultad y tristeza - Iván... abrázame...

- Yao… - lo saco de aquella tina ya que s cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse - somos diferentes a los humanos… recuérdalo… heridas como esas desaparecen de nuestros cuerpos cuando los daños comienzan a repararse.

- Pero los muertos no se pueden reparar… - se abrazó a él y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir - no importa lo que reparen los muertos están muertos - trago amargo y lloro hasta quedarse calmo y dormido en los brazos de su vecino.

- Lo mantenía bajo vigilancia luego de haberle cambiado sus ropas y dejado dentro de su cama para que recuperara el calor, tenía razón en aquello de no poder recuperar a quienes habían muerto y él conocía bastante bien aquello. Pero sabía también que siempre morirían personas, que era algo que estaban destinados a ver como naciones - la muerte de nuestra gente… es inevitable…


End file.
